Sonic Jr?
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: SONTAILS YAOI MPREG! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Sonic is pregnant with Tails' child. Shadow is mean to Silver. Tikal is in trouble with the law, and Cheese is in the hospital. I guess in a world where SEGA doesn't pay you, anything's possible!
1. What's Happened to Sonic?

_**Mouseygirl: My first Mpreg fic ever! It shall truly show the struggles of accidental pregnancy in men and add my bouncy light humor to become one of my best fics yet! **_

_**Maria-Gem: I happen to think that guys having babies with other guys is creepy, but that's just me.**_

_**Mouseygirl: Whatever… You wouldn't be saying that if it were your sibling that was born that way! What if Sapphire was a Sonadow love child?**_

_**Maria-Gem: Ouch. Good point… **_

_**Mouseygirl: Anyway, As mentioned in the summary, this is a SonTails Yaoi story. The story takes place in a world where Sonic characters are not payed by SEGA, so they have to provide for themselves. Sonic and Tails live together in the same apartment because Tails isn't old enough to live on his own yet. **_

_**Maria-Gem: This story is based off of a RP that Mouseygirl and her younger brother, Rat1113 did. His username is "Clockwerkguy" He writes Club Penguin Fanfics.**_

_**Mouseygirl: Without further ado, here is a chart of where everyone lives in this story.**_

_**Green Hill Apartments:**_

_**Sonic&Tails- Building A, second floor, Aptmt # 110**_

_**Amy Rose- Building A, second floor, Aptmt #109 (This makes her right across the hall from Sonic)**_

_**Shadow- Building C, ground level, Aptmt # 15**_

_**Knuckles&Tikal- Building B, third floor, Aptmt # 303**_

_**Hill Top neighborhood:**_

_**Silver and Blaze- 1542 45**__**th**__** st**_

_**Babylon Rogues- 2563 56**__**th**__** st**_

_**Cream,Vanilla&Cheese- 1543 45**__**th**__** st (next door to Silver and Blaze)**_

_**South Westopolis (The bad part of Mobius):**_

_**Rouge- Fourth floor, Aptmt # 5, 6785 Shady Ave.**_

_**Chaotix HQ- 6789 Shady Ave.**_

_**Downtown Emerald Hill (List of places there + importance to the story ):**_

_**Pizza Hut (Owner: Vector)**_

_**Lucky Mart (Tikal goes there a lot for whatever reason)**_

_**Alfy's Pizza (Vector's competition )**_

_**Babies 'R' Us (Obviously… Mpreg story ppls)**_

_**Silver Grove Cemetery (Shadow is convinced that Maria is there...)**_

_**Le Fancy Restaurant (Made famous in "The Next Sonic: Truth or Dare" Also, Amy tries to get Sonic to go there)**_

_**Chao Chao Hero Gardens**_

_**Cu-tee Chao Garden**_

_**Fuzz Fuzz Dark Garden (Every place needs Chao Gardens)**_

_**Baby-sweet Chao Care (Where Cream leaves Cheese when she goes to school)**_

_**Emerald Hill General Hospital (Ummm… Duh!)**_

_**Club Rouge**_

_**Espio's Tavern (I dunno, Espio just deserved someplace!)**_

_**Mouseygirl: Wow, that was long! Any words, Rat?**_

_**Rat: I take no responsibility in this.**_

_**Mouseygirl: He's helping me write it tho… I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters. I made up the world that they live in. Also, the concept of Silver working at Pizza Hut and Vector as his boss belongs to Shadow759 and Silverknux91. Or whatever. Also, I do not own any other things mentioned in this game.**_

"Sonic…. Soooooooniiiiiiiiic…. SONIC!"

Sleepy, emerald green eyes opened and observed the sky blue ones staring back at them.

"Tails… get… out… of… my… room!" The blue hedgehog shoved his smaller friend off. Tails giggled and climbed back on top of his friend.

"I got somethin' to tell youuuuu!" the little fox said in a sing-song voice. Sonic groaned.

"If it's about the power bill again, I already paid it!" Tails then grinned.

"No, better! You probably don't remember that thing we went to about a month ago at Club Rouge and then Espio's, but some funny things happened that everyone is too scared to tell you about. So I think you should probably go to the doctor today. I already made you an appointment!" Sonic groaned and shoved Tails off of him again.

"Look, Tails. I know you worry about me, and that's good, but I'm perfectly… Uh-oh…"

Tails jumped off automatically as Sonic rushed out of the room. The blue hedgehog came from wherever he'd been about two minutes later.

"Yeah… maybe you're right, Tails. What time?"

"In about five minutes… I know you don't like waiting…"

"Thanks."

Tails looked around the waiting room at the Emerald Hill Hospital. Cream was holding her mother's hand and holding a shoe box with some cloths in it. The little fox noted that they seemed to rise up and down slightly… as if something inside were laboring to breathe. He also noticed that Cream seemed to be crying silently while Vanilla comforted her.

"What happened, Cream?" Tails wondered, walking over to the girl and her mother. The young rabbit looked up from the box with tears in her large, brown eyes.

"I-it's Cheese… my chao… he got beat up by one of the dark chao at the chao daycare where I take him every day! I don't know if he can hold on any longer!"

Tails looked into the shoe box and saw the little neutral chao, breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight in pain. The fox kit gasped as the he noticed yellow chao blood seeping through the cloth that covered Cheese's wounds.

"Wow… that's pretty gross, actually." Tails shrugged as Cream wondered,

"How come you're here, Tails?"

"I think that something very interesting has happened to Sonic, so I made him come here."

"Really? Like what?"

Tails blushed and smiled.

"Well… maybe… he might be pregnant? With my kid?"

"Tails! Don't be silly, Mr. Sonic is a boy!"

"You're right, Cream. I don't know why I came here."

Sonic then came running- no _CATUPULTING_ out of the other room. The blue hedgehog was more of a pale-ish color than before, and he was breathing hard. He then caught sight of Tails.

"You… little… RAT. You knew, didn't you? Now the doctor says it's too late! 'LLKILLYOU!"

Tails' ears folded back against his head as he stepped up to face Sonic. Cream scooted closer to her mother. A weak "Chao Chao" from Cheese broke the silence. Tails brought his two namesakes in front of him defensively.

"I had a feeling… Please don't kill me! I guess we have something new to deal with?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed. Their life HAD been kind of boring since Eggman gave up being a bad guy. Now he was the manager of an Alfy's Pizza restaurant in Downtown Emerald Hill.

"At least it's better than the Tails Doll."


	2. Others Find Out

Tails was sulking as he walked past the window box that the young peach-furred echidna was tending to. She looked up with startled light-blueish-purple eyes as the fox kit gave a loud sigh. Not only was she wondering why Tails was on the THIRD floor when he lived on the second, but she also was worried about the fox's moods, as her startled look had quickly turned into pity.

"What's wrong, Tails?" She wondered, putting the watering can down on the windowsill, the same worried look in her eyes. Tails looked up and sighed again.

"I don't need your opinion this time, Tik." The girl wrinkled up her nose in a childish fashion.

"Don't call me that! I'm Tikal, okay? The Bread Girl." Tails rolled his eyes and smiled weakly at the girl's childish nature.

"Whatever… Tikal. Either way, I don't need an opinion on anything. Also, latest I've heard, you're on the run!"

"Where'd ya hear that? I'm not on the run from or for anything. After all, I'm still here, right?"

"Umm… Shadow told me that you're wanted for possession of illegal drugs."

"I am totally not! They just thought that because I was swerving all over the road and they said I was 'way too happy for someone who had just been pulled over' seriously! And another thing, since when do you listen to _Shadow_ of all people."

"Well, you DO have an awfully upbeat attitude most of the time. Even when you found out that Joe had moved away! And Shadow used to work for GUN, so I HAVE to trust him on most things. He still has ways of getting info!"

Joe the Badger was one of Tikal's many friends. He'd lived in a nearby trailer park, but then had to move for whatever reason. Shadow HAD worked for GUN, and his way of getting info was to invite the girls that worked there over for a bit of "fun."

"Anyway, I'm wasting my time arguing with you. Also, I heard that Westopolis is gonna open up a Fuzzle Factory."

"What's that?"

"A place where they breed Fuzzle, keep them all in one little pen, never feed them or change their water, and then when they need to take the fur from them, they just rip the softest fur off of the back, and leave the thing to die in its pen, or it gets eaten by its starving cagemates!"

"Oh my gosh, that's HORRIBLE! Are places like that even LEGAL! KNUCKLES GET MY CELL PHONE AND START THE CAR!"

Having tooken care of Tikal, Tails continued his walk around the apartment complex. He got down to the ground level and was walking on the sidewalk to Building C when he ran into Shadow. The black and red hedgehog was busy washing his motorcycle. The vehicle matched Shadow's fur, just in a lighter red shade, and it had his insignia on the sides.

"Hi, Shadow. Did you hear about Sonic?" A red echidna had just rushed up followed by Tikal. "Oh, Hi, Tails!"

"Hi, Knuckles."

"Don't touch it!" Shadow snapped at Tikal who had been about to touch the shiny motorcycle in front of her. "No, I didn't hear. What's Faker gotten himself into _this_ time?"

Tails blushed as and looked at his feet. He then wondered HOW Knuckles had gotten the info. He then decided that Sonic had told him.

"Sonic's pregnant."

"Pfffffffft… yeah right. He's a guy, right Tails?"

"No… well… yes, he IS a guy, but Knuckles isn't lying. He really is pregnant. With my kid."

Shadow snickered as he heard this, and then burst out laughing as Sonic walked up and wondered,

"What's so funny? I don't think I've EVER seen Shadow that happy. Or anyone else, for that matter."

Tikal opened her mouth to say something, but was promptly shut up when Sonic said,

"I meant NORMAL people, Tik. Sorry."

"That's not very nice."

"Umm… Hey, I have an idea; let's go to the Pizza Hut! I'm sure Vector could use the business, and I don't think that Silver's heard what's happened yet!" Knuckles said, breaking the awkward silence. Shadow, who had calmed down mostly, nodded,

"Yeah, Silver DOES need to know this!" He then casually batted Tikal's hand, which had been wandering close to his motorcycle again, away with his own.

"Drat! I almost had it this time! Also, I'm wearing GLOVES for Chaos' sake!"

"That's not the problem, it's just I have no idea WHERE those gloves have been."

"Shut up! OMG, did I just say that? Anyway, let's go to the Pizza Hut, I'm hungry."

Everyone stared at the echidna as she started walking away.

"Well, come ON!"

General Sweatdropping. Shadow's cell phone started ringing.

_"All Hail Shadow, Heroes rise again! Obliterating everything that's not your friend!"_

"Aren't you gonna answer that?"

"No, my ringtone's WAY too cool."

"Wheeee!" Tikal was dancing to the tune coming from the cell phone. Knuckles caught her around the waist and picked her up.

Shadow offered to Chaos Control everyone to their parking spaces, but Sonic and Tails politely declined the offer, as chaos travel made Sonic feel sick. Not something he needed. Tikal, however was all for it. Knuckles just went along with her.

The small hedgehog yawned and rested his head on a gloved hand. Sleepy golden eyes slowly closed… _"It's a slow day… Vector won't care…" _He though to himself before drifting off into half-sleep.

"SILVER WAKE UP! I DON'T PAY YOU TO SLEEP!"

"…you hardly pay me at all!"

"You'd probably get a raise if you DIDN'T FALL ALSEEP AT THE REGISTER!"

"Huh! I'mawakenow!"

"Good, cuz here come Shadow and some others."

The pale gray hedgehog groaned inwardly. _"Not SHADOW again…"_ He still greeted the group happily.

"Hello, and welcome to Pizza Hut! May I take your order?"

Tikal poked Silver's shirt, wondering to Knuckles "How do you get things red without berries… or blood?" The young hedgehog rolled his eyes and sighed. But then he caught sight of Sonic. The blue hedgehog was talking/arguing with Tails.

"Sonic, you need to stay healthy! No peanut butter on the pizza! That's creepy, anyway!"

"But I WANT IT!"

"Sonic… Uuuuughhh… I give up."

Everyone was staring at the hedgehog and the fox. Silver looked kind of scared.

"Umm… Sonic? Are you okay? We don't have peanut butter here."

Tails sighed,

"Silver, there is something that I've wanted to tell you, and that's why we all came here."

"What? Does it have something to do with Sonic's wanting peanut butter on pizza?"

"Sonic is pregnant."

"What? But he's a _boy_… I think…"

Shadow then continued as Tails rushed to aid Knuckles in getting Tikal down from the ceiling, and figuring out HOW she'd gotten there in the first place.

"Faker is pregnant, with Tails' child!"

"Eww… it's like every SonTails Mpreg I've ever seen in real life!"

"Mpreg?"

"Err… its fanfiction talk for a story where a guy gets pregnant."

"SonTails?"

"That's a Yaoi pairing. Sonic and Tails together, as boyfriend and boyfriend."

"Eww…"

"It's one of the only things we had to do in 2244!"

"ahh… Touché"

Silver rolled his eyes at Shadow.

"So, I guess I'll go on a trip to the store and get some peanut butter?"


End file.
